


Operational Parameters

by Churbooseanon



Series: Starlight Challenges [18]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5474051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Churbooseanon/pseuds/Churbooseanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Together York and Delta set out on the most dangerous mission of a new lifetime. Can they achieve it, or will everything go south?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operational Parameters

**Author's Note:**

> Starlight Challenge prompt for July 20th, 2015: Just like old times, huh?
> 
> There was a time when I was having a conversation in general with people on my @churbooseanon blog, and with @the-meta in particular, when I put forward this reincarnation AU idea where the AIs were new souls ‘created’ by the Director that no one expected to find in the next life. But somehow, York did, he found Delta. And this is in that line.

His is an old soul, one having lived through countless lives and conflicts. The first of his memories of a long ago life comes from the first generation colony on the moon, some goodly time ago. The life before this he remembers as being before the height of the Human-Covenant war. Back then he was a hero, or should have been a hero at least. The fact that he had been a glorified thief hired by the military on the side of a heartless program had been… less than important. 

What mattered, really, was how familiar this all was. Perhaps his most recent life held too much sway over the current, but it was okay. Once he might have hated it. Now, though, the reminders didn’t come with loss, with grief that he’d never be reunited with the one most important to him. 

“I am not certain this is the best idea, York,” the voice of the man in question said at his shoulder. “It is entirely possible that, were we to ask…”

“Where is the fun in that, D? You’ve got to live a little. Get out of your stuffy office and live a bit dangerously.”

When he turned to meet the other man’s gaze, a smile on his own lips, he was met by the clearly annoyed and peridot pure green eyes that were decidedly Delta. Daniel wore the color well, seemed to fashion himself to accent the shade. Right now the accent was a soft cream shirt and a grass green vest that made his eyes seem brighter through his wireframe glasses. Beautiful, all of it was beautiful next to the dark satin of his hair. Who knew a man could be so lovely. That so new a soul could be so completely compelling with a simple glance always served to shock him. 

Then again, it was Delta given human form. Should he be surprised? 

“If I wanted excitement, I would have chosen another line of work,” Daniel sighed, shaking his head. “As you might have noticed…”

“You’re a professor of theoretical hyperspace math, the youngest in a generation, and frequently published at that,” York finished for his friend who wasn’t quite his boyfriend yet, but he was trying. Besides, he was more than a bit used to the idea of Daniel trotting out that argument every time he wanted to be a blanket of the damp variety. “That’s my actual point, D. You live a very… quiet and predictable life. If you don’t let yourself have some non-traditional fun, you’re going to be more boring than Dr. Church sooner rather than later.”

To call the look York got at that comment scathing would be an exercise in understatement. The other man no more liked the idea of his creator, as it were, than York or Carolina or North did. In fact, Delta had, more than once, expressed his desire to have a bit more revenge on the man even though it was common policy not to hold the actions of a previous life against someone. People who remembered them were rare enough, even though everyone knew it was a thing. Still, seeing such loathing on that face was amazing, and he almost hated himself for using the ploy. Almost. 

“Let’s do this,” Daniel declared, and then the other man was sneaking forward at a crouch, bless his heart. York allowed himself a brief, satisfied smile as he moved after his friend. Operation supply snatch was a go, and the thief and his little green friend were back in business. What more could York want? 

Together they came to a stop behind cover, and York can feel his back firmly against the thing. From here no one would see them, a perfect staging area from which to launch their strike. For a moment York longed for the instantaneous communication they once shared, the common mind, the connection. But he wasn’t Agent York of Project Freelancer, and this wasn’t Artificial Intelligence Program Delta. Instead they were two men who had met in a coffee shop and who had improperly planned this whole assault idea. What were they to do in light of that? Frowning he turned to his partner in crime and started to gesture. If he could get around safely, without drawing attention, then he’d have a clear shot at their objective. York would go in the other direction to cover the retreat and act as a second means of acquisition. 

But what, D’s incredulously raised and born perfectly formed eyebrow asked, is the distraction? 

Right. Normally York had sent Wash on that part of a job. Which meant he would need another moment to better formulate their plan, and already they were behind enemy lines. If he stalled too long then time would mean nothing. And if they failed in this operation, how would their multi-lifetime friendship extraordinaire ever become more? This was point two in his twenty point Operation Sexy Bromance, and if he failed… No, he would not fathom it. 

“You two know I know you’re there, right?” Carolina asked, a stern edge to her voice that made York stand from behind the island. 

Expression properly sheepish, he nodded to her. “I… We wanted to get the popcorn. To take back to the living room.”

As Daniel stood next to him, York could sense Delta’s displeasure with being caught. It was mostly because Carolina was rather new to Daniel, and D was a bit intimidated by the nearly famous soccer star. Knowing that she might judge him for York’s actions probably wouldn’t go over well. 

“Of course,” Carolina agreed. “Remember to save some for Theo and myself.”

York nodded, properly cowed. When she passed over the massive bowl of popcorn, York took it without hesitation. He even smiled as Daniel had a tray full of drinks passed into his own hands. Once they were laden like the beasts of burden she no doubt saw them as, York turned back toward the living room to lead his friend. Once they were out of earshot of Carolina he allowed himself a grin and a whisper. 

“Operation successful, D,” he announced as he cradled the huge popcorn bowl in one arm so he could eat a fistful as he walked. 

“We were caught,” Daniel protested immediately. “How is that a success?”

“We got the popcorn didn’t we?”

“And got caught.”

“D, you’ve gotta calm down,” York grinned. “Learn to just take things in stride.”

“A few minutes ago you said I had to be more adventurous!” 

York grinned. The flustered look on his friend’s face was just too perfect. He wanted to kiss it away. So he did, leaning in over a popcorn bowl and tray of drinks to kiss his cheek. 

The scarlet looked so good next to the green of Delta’s eyes that York forgave himself for skipping a few points in his plan.


End file.
